fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Big trouble in little containers (Barometz. Trick. Pressure)
Hale: Alright, first off, I gotta say - Dang! Ain't no way my man Trick got sleeves long enough for all what he got up in 'em. I mean secrets, secrets is one thing, but this like a whole Harry Potter chamber and castle, you know what I'm sayin'? Trick: It's almost a shame I'm gearing up for war, because under any other circumstances the fall of Hale's face would have had me rolling on the floor with laughter. Ah, well. A little chuckle is more fitting, perhaps. Kenzi: As per yuzh, the guys dive unnecessarily straight for the bit that features them. Self-involved much? The important thing was - Lauren was gone. Yay! Well, semi-yay, 'cos Bo was all bummed out, but she took Nadia, so to me two-thirds yay minimum. Lauren: Recommitment - well, commitment rather more, being my choice, this time. I owed Lachlan, I owed the Ash my loyalty for restoring Nadia. Once she was safe, truly safe, away from this coming conflict - my place was ... well, back here somewhere, though I couldn't shake the nagging feeling it would be far closer to the front line than a doctor can be comfortable with. Bo: The car. I know, I made of meal of it, but it felt like 'The Last Supper' - with Lauren at least. She was so distant, even before Nadia's body was in the room. My neutrality meant her 'commitment to the Ash' practically puts us on opposing sides, where we've never been before. Oh, hell no. I won't, I won't ... gotta go. Ciara: Over the centuries I've learned that, as with children, when it comes to setting rules with men you can soften up later but not tighten up. So if this thing with Dyson and me is going to stand a fighting chance, I have to put my foot down at the start - meaning that godawful t-shirt has to go. Dyson; The Italians have some proverb about "time, wind, women and luck", and given how Hurricane Ciara was sweeping through my life, strewing treasured possessions in its wake, I have to reckon they are right. My Hale darts tournament t-shirt seems like a stiff entrance fee to be 'playing house' as she puts it. Lachlan: A learning curve, the New World calls it, but the way I see it curve enough is full circle, and that's where I feel I am with our young independent. Reached out I have, offered the hand of friendship only to see, and feel, it slapped away, and I'm a man as has his pride. She's a stubborn wench, but she needs to be brought to heel, and no mistake. Trick: As it ever has been, with me and 'most any creature of the magics I guess, it all boils down to blood, and, in this case, the Blood Moon. My one mooonlit shot at intel on the coming of ... well, maybe best others don't know just yet. Let's call him 'the auld enemy', shall we? Bo: Plant sheep - I think only 'Grandad' could tell me with a straight face about plant sheep. Hale: See, when Dyson dragged me into the bar, I figured he just din't wanna make a long-ass journey all by his lonesome with just a reclusive old bartender for company. Maybe my Nona was right, I don't learn 'cept it gets right in my face. Bo: Gold bricks?! Kenzi would be passing them if she knew. And they weigh, like, a lot. So, to recap, Trick is sending me into an unknown situation with a shapeshifting opponent, and just to make doubly sure he's weighing me down with ingots of gold. What could go wrong? Category:Lost Girl Category:Season 2 Category:Episode